


A Warrior's Redeption

by vixenelli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenelli/pseuds/vixenelli
Summary: [A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS]Upon his death at the hands of Piccolo, Raditz leaves behind a daughter Yuca. With her arrival on Earth in search of her father's killer, she finds her uncle and his family. She grows close to them, but what happens when she learns the truth?(also on my FF and Wattpad)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first story with the DB universe, so hopefully I am doing the characters justice in terms of personality, diction, etc. If not, please for the love of Dende, let me know how I can fix these things. Thanks for thinking this story was worth checking out <3

**Prologue**

As if the unimaginable pain of a gaping wound was not already his main worry, Raditz felt a very common form of fear course through him. He knew that if the wound residing in his gut somehow did not kill him, the green hand rising above him would most definitely do the job.

For all the hell he had sentenced others to, he knew he deserved this- especially given how painfully slow the attack seemed to be-but still felt fear. He did not want to go out like this: on this dirtball. The very dirtball his brother, who lay just a few feet behind him in the exact condition as him if not worse—he was not exactly sure but harbored very little care at the moment—fought so hard to protect. All for the sake of his child.

A remnant of a smile broke through his pained expression as a wide-toothed grin greeted his memory and could feel that rare form of fear growing bigger.

Fate was toying with him now by showing him _that_ face; the last thing he wanted to think about now. Eyes passed down through his mother—soft yet sharp with kindness shining in them—looked at him just barely open due to how wide the grin caused chubby cheeks to rise. Tears stung his eyes as the full body of a child now stood just inches from him dawning armor the same as his, her tail behind her swaying confidently as training it had made her somewhat immune to the debilitating pain it caused due to having it grabbed.

Her grin fell to a plain smile as she talked. Yet, he could not hear her voice and ached to hear it just this once.

The yells of the Namekian broke his concentration and, with widened, fearful eyes, the final attack came. And just like that, the pain and fear subsided.


	2. 🐉Part One - Little Warrior🐉

**POST-NAMEK ARC - POST-ANDROID ARC**


	3. 1 - winter winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> resting during a day of training

**Edit (12/12/20): did some editing with the help of a friend of mine (@ElisaJ) as well as someone else**

_ winter winds  _

"Alright you two, it's time to-"

Piccolo stopped with one foot in front of the other, blinking as he stared at the duo sleeping just a bit away from the mouth of the cave he had left them at.

He wasn't sure what to do in this situation; was he supposed to wake them or leave them be?

A sigh slipped he thoughtfully stared at the battered pair lying side by side and practically squishing one another due to their closeness, one snoring as if they hadn't just battled the Namekian with all they had. The one who slept soundly was his student Gohan, and the other, the snorer, was a child he remembered allying with on Namek during the Frieza fiasco.

He silently noted the monkey tail wrapped around Gohan's arm that belonged to the girl beside him and couldn't help but smile, but quickly wiped away the smile by furrowing his brows.

"I guess you can have more time. But when you wake up, I'll put you through the wringer."

Carefully, he moved around them and took a seat on the side of the cave they didn't occupy. Closing his eyes, the chilly winds outside slowly died down as the mental image of Goku formed in his head and got into his signature pose.

**A/N: hey... long time, no see... I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this given how long it took me to write this. But IF someone reads this: hey, hi, and hello, and thanks for reading ❤**

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is always fine by me; don't hesitate, please


End file.
